


Без эха / No echo

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Blood and Injury, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: «Как ты умер?» / 'How did you die?'Вариация на тему финала книги К. Райта «Леман Русс, Великий Волк»Inspired by "Leman Russ, The Great Wolf" ending





	Без эха / No echo

— Ублюдок, — без выражения шепчет Русс, и тени пляшут вокруг так, как когда-то кружили вокруг поминальных костров воины. От чёрных одеяний слишком сильно несёт шерстью и той едкой субстанцией, которой её обрабатывают на Фенрисе. Траурное облачение сшили слишком недавно, и посторонние запахи ещё не успели выветриться.

— Ты ублюдок, Лев, — скалит пожелтевшие клыки Русс, хоть поблизости и нет ни единого собеседника. Вокруг него — лишь тишина, мороз и покрытые мертвецки синим льдом стены пещеры. — Ты всегда им был, высокомерный сын калибанских тварей.

Русс тяжело поворачивается на месте, и тени пятятся во мрак, избегая его горящего взгляда, словно испугавшиеся расправы брехуны.

— Как ты умер? — тяжело выдыхает Русс, и не дающие покоя слова повисают в воздухе облачком пара. — Твои сыновья — такие же скрытные мерзавцы, как ты сам. А проклятый варп снова играет за предателей.

Варп уже замёл следы, и зацепок слишком мало. Объяснение, которое из них складывается, сгодится лишь тому, кто вдрызг упился мьодом.

Лишь примарх может убить примарха. Это закон того, кто их создал. Русс знает его слишком хорошо — как всегда знал то, что среди братьев есть смельчаки, считающие его псом, которого спускают с цепи.

Лгать самому себе бесполезно: его слишком часто спускали на отринувших Отца безумцев.

Четыре силуэта — не проклятое колдовство, но память — один за другим бредут мимо, бросая ненавидящие взгляды и растворяясь в ледяном полумраке.

Русс сплёвывает и раздражённо выдыхает. Пар превращается в лёд и сплетается в пятый. В ноздри на миг ударяет едкая вонь потустороннего. 

Лев поднимает голову и, не мигая, смотрит на него — мёртвыми синими гляделками, не бывшими такими при жизни.

— Будь я проклят, какая встреча, — в смехе Русса слышится удивляющая его самого горечь. — Из тебя Лев, как из дерьма — аквила.

Морок вскидывает белый подбородок и сужает глаза, изображая оскорблённую гордость. Он почти похож.

— Ну хорошо, — выдыхает Русс, и его дыхание впитывается в ледяную не-плоть не-брата. — Хорошо, мальчишка. Покажи мне. Как ты умер?

Это был Кёрз. Русс произносит это имя первым, потому что Льву с неохотой, но пришлось рассказать о Трамасском походе.

— Он?

Нет, поводит головой не-брат, и под его слишком белой линией шеи нет ничего, кроме тёмно-бордовой брони из лишённых кожи мышц. Кровь окрашивает снег, и похожие на пыль кристаллы льда льнут к пронзившим плоть пыточным крючьям. 

Нет, раздражённо мотает головой не-Лев. На его выпотрошенной груди зияет символ легиона с выгнутыми рёбрами вместо крыльев.

— Нет, — повторяет Русс. Он — не из числа идиотов, которые верят нашептываниям колдунов. Но шерсть на загривке всё равно встаёт дыбом. — Тогда Мортарион.

Вновь обретший безупречную плоть морок кривит тонкие губы прежде, чем их отравленным поцелуем касается чёрное пятно кислоты. Кожа бугрится и повисает лохмотьями, открывая зубы и кости. 

Леман смотрит глаза в глаза, пока от кислоты не вытекает то, во что можно смотреть.

Нет, наклоняется вбок наполовину разъеденный череп морока. Его зубы болезненно скалятся.

Синяя тьма пещер молчалива и пуста, и Руссу неоткуда знать, что тот оскал, который он посылает в ответ, выглядит точно так же.

— Лоргар. Пертурабо.

Он почти не верит в вероятность этого, и метаморфозы сменяют друг друга очень быстро: распятое в отвратительном ритуале тело сгорает в струе самого примитивного прометия.

— Ангрон, — боль в выросших заново зубах возвращается прежде, чем Русс произносит имя. На миг ему кажется, что морок рассеялся, устав с ним играть, но затем опускает глаза — на окровавленный свёрток, в котором в одну массу перемешались плоть и осколки костей. 

У ублюдка Ангрона всегда была тяжёлая рука.

Нет, дёргается остаток того, что могло быть головой.

— Магнус, — зло выдыхает Русс. Он не верит и в это тоже, но ярость от некоторых оскорблений сильна до сих пор.

Нет, сардонически улыбается не-Лев прежде, чем вспыхнуть и рассыпаться пеплом в синем пламени.

Русс ждёт, что он вновь вернётся, но, к его ярости, промерзлый воздух чист и пуст.

— Ты — паршивый ублюдок, Лев, — сквозь зубы цедит Русс. — Ублюдок в любом обличии и состоянии. Может, ты и не умер вовсе. Если так, я заставлю тебя сполна за всё заплатить. Что ты о себе вообразил?..

Его дыхание оседает на утоптанном снегу колючими кристаллами. Мертвенно-синяя темнота молчит, оставляя вопрос без эха.  



End file.
